La luz de Africa
by Margot Crow
Summary: Una chica descubre que tiene poderes sobre naturales, y ella junto con static Shock y compañia deberan desenterrar los misterios de su pasado. ya se que es pesimo summary, pero por lo menos leanlo y dejen uno que otro review.
1. El principio del fin

Hola!

Este es mi primer fic de Static Shock, así que sean amables conmigo ¿sí? nn

Disclaimer: Static Shock no me pertenece, y si me perteneciese seria todo un desastre nn

_**:La luz de África:**_

Mi nombre es Nashi, pero mis amigas nunca me dicen asi, prefieren decirme _"Shinda"._

Yo no se porque, pero desde que las conocí siempre me llamaron así, todo esto fue idea de Ishisu, una de mis amigas, su nombre significa _"Isis",_ lo único que hizo fue traducirlo en japonés, es una chica muy extraña, a veces es una chica alegre que se ríe hasta que le da un tremendo dolor de panza por reírse tanto, y a veces muestra un semblante tan serio que me da un profundo miedo, no solo eso, sino que también su voz cambia.

También esta Ana, ella es un poco callada cuando estamos en clases, pero su seriedad nos es tan tenebrosa como la de Ishisu, podría decirse que su seriedad muestra un poco de ternura. Ella también muestra un sentido de humor, claro que no tan exagerado como Ishisu, yo les aseguro que cada cosa que haga ella encontraras algo tierno, no se porque, pero me dio la impresión de eso.

Ellas son las únicas con las que me llevo bien, no se, pero tengo la impresión de que no le agrado a nadie mas excepto mis amigas, siempre muestran un rostro lleno de miedo o de desagrado, la verdad yo ignoro todo eso, aunque me resulta imposible, ya llevo meses en los cuales he caído en bromas de los demás, siempre se ríen exageradamente, mas que la misma Ishisu, lo que ha mi me sorprendió en realidad fue una vez en la que un chico se quería pasar del limite, y vaya que lo logro, esto enojo mucho a Ishisu, hubieran visto el rostro de terror que mostró ese chico, incluso sentía escalofríos en pensar lo seria que estaba.

Siempre he sido una chica inadaptada en mi salón, pero esto desaparece cuando estoy con mis amigas, la verdad, a veces siento que no soy de aquí, que pertenezco a otro lugar, pero luego vuelvo a la realidad y me digo a mi misma de que eso no puede ser posible, y que solo soy una chica común y corriente...¿quien diría que estaba tan equivocada?...

Mi vida dejo de ser normal, mas bien, nunca lo fue, es solo que no me di cuenta...

Todo sucedió en una noche, mis amigas y yo haríamos un trabajo de equipo, seria en la casa de Ishisu, la verdad fue la casa mas extraña que haya visto en mi vida, en la entrada había una estatua de buda, su habitación tenia un aroma peculiar, ella me dijo que cuando se despertó había puesto inciensos en su habitación, además ella tenia un estante en donde guardaba varios libros, se miraban muy bien cuidados, pero me parecía extraño que no tuvieran impreso en ninguno de estos libros el editorial y el nombre del autor en la portada, Ishisu me dijo que eran libros muy antiguos y en ese tiempo no existían las editoras, hubieran visto mi cara, estaba tan sorprendida que casi me desmayo, menos mal que ahí estaba Ana para evitar mi caída.

Nos toco investigar sobre Egipto, un lugar lleno de misterios y descubrimientos que faltan por desenterrar. No pude evitar molestar a Ishisu respecto a su nombre, yo animadamente le dije _-"¡Cielos Ishisu, Debiste ser muy adorada en tu vida pasada"_- , después de decir eso me empecé a reír, también conseguí una pequeña risita por parte de Ana¡Incluso la misma Ishisu se reía, Pero eso no fue lo único que me impresiono, si no también lo que me respondió Ishisu _-"Si Shinda, de seguro en tu vida pasada también te burlabas de mi en esa forma"_ cuando me dijo eso su sonrisa desapareció y fue remplazada por una seria, no de las serias que te hacia estremecer y salir corriendo de miedo, sino, fue una llena de compresión, y no era la única con esa expresión en el rostro, si no también Ana¿acaso ellas sabían algo que yo no?.

Permanecíamos por un tiempo en un estado de silencio, muy incomodo para mi por cierto, si de por si yo odio sentir este tipo de silencio en el que se siente ese aire de duda y angustia, pero este silencio fue interrumpido por un extraño sonido que logro que yo me tapara los oídos por la inmensa fuerza sonora que se dirigía a nosotras, era la voz de Ana. Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando vi una sombra de un hombre agarrando a Ana por atrás, mis ojos se agrandaron mas cuando me di cuenta de que apareció otra figura, pero esta no era una sombra, tenia la forma de una mujer pájaro o algo así, ella le tapo la boca a Ishisu y la sujeto, parecía que Ishisu también iba a gritar y levantarse para apartar a la sombra de Ana.

Oí un sonido más grande que el anterior, era un grito de alguien, ese grito venia de mi boca, yo estaba gritando esta vez, un hombre negro con grandes pies me había atrapado y no podía hacer nada para desprenderme de sus brazos, tenia mucho miedo, y mi miedo se aumento mas cuando vi como no hundíamos en una clase de agujero negro, pero se veía liquida, aunque no sentía nada parecido cuando empecé a hundirme junto con los demás.

No sabia que hacer en ese momento, trate de buscar una explicación en Ishisu, pero ella estaba tan confundida como yo, dirigí mi mirada a Ana, ella estaba el doble de asustada que yo, podía notar que unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas, sin duda tenia mucho miedo.

Volví mi mirada otra vez a Ishisu, ella también estaba llorando, ella me miro directamente a los ojos, aunque estaba llorando no reflejaba miedo, si no lastima, pareciera como si estuviera viendo mi futuro en mis ojos y supiera lo que pronto me pasaría, esta idea hizo que me diera un escalofrió, después me di cuenta de que yo también estaba llorando, lo supe porque mi rostro estaba húmedo y veía borroso.

Lo único que recuerdo es que Ishisu dijo unas palabras, pero no alcance a oír bien, después de eso lo único que vi fue oscuridad y no sentía mi cuerpo.

_**"Volverás a donde debes pertenecer...Shinda..."**_

**CONTINUARA...**

_Shinda- **muerto(a)**_

_Nashi- **sin nada**_

¡No olviden mandar reviews!

Mata ne!


	2. Mi verdadera razon de ser Part1

¡Hola!

Pues no me aguante las ganas de poner otro capi, parece que me inspire en poner otro capi (eso es un milagro, yo no me inspiro tan rápido o.o). Bueno, espero que les guste el segundo capi nn.

Disclaimer: Static Shock no me pertenece, y si fuera así ya estuviera Virgil conociendo a Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) XD.

_Cap.2 pat.1_ **_: Mi verdadera razón de ser:_**

_**"Shinda...Shinda, despierta...ya estas bien, ahora solo despierta..."**_

Abrí los ojos pesadamente para ver quien era el dueño de la voz que decía mi nombre, bueno, podría decirse que después de nombrarme así varias veces ya lo tome como mi verdadero nombre. Al principio no alcance a ver todo bien...estaba oscuro, no veía nada, apenas tarde unos minutos en acostumbrarme a la oscuridad total que reinada este lugar, sentía mucho frío y empecé a abrasarme a mi misma para obtener calor, aunque no funciono mucho, ya que de repente empecé a sentir mas frío, este lugar se estaba congelando¿En donde estoy¿Qué le ha pasado a mis amigas¿Por qué estoy aquí?. Mi cabeza empezó a llenarse de muchas preguntas, y lo único que pude hacer fue inundarme en mi propia duda.

Un pequeño ruido que provenía detrás de mí me saco de mis pensamientos, era Ana, estaba dormida, su cara mostraba cierta ternura, mas que las que ha mostrado anteriormente, parecía una pequeña niña de 5 años cansada por estar jugando en un caluroso día de verano. Su cara estaba mojada, había llorado mientras dormia, creo que yo también llore mientras dormía, todavía siento mi cara húmeda.

De repente empecé a sentir un extraño sentimiento que jamás pensé sentir en mi vida, miedo. Tenia miedo de lo que nos pasara a nosotras, tenia miedo de no entender lo que pasaba, tenia miedo de esta oscuridad escalofriante que me da cierta preocupación cada vez más.

Siento una mano en mi hombro, mi reacción es como yo me lo esperaba, sentir como mi corazón se paro en el momento de sentir el contacto que hay entre la mano y mi hombro, pude sentir recorrer un escalofrió desde mis pies hasta la columna, rápidamente voltee hacia el sujeto que me había tocado el hombro, estaba tan asustada que pensé que seria cualquier cosa que me permitiera mi imaginación. La persona que me tocaba el hombro era Ishisu.

Un pequeño grito salió de mi boca, pero no porque lo que vi fue algo aterrador y repugnante, si no porque así era mi reacción cuando siento un contacto o se aparece ante mí algo inesperado. Ella también se asusta al verme reaccionar así, no la culpo, cualquiera se asustaría si oye a alguien gritar inesperadamente.

En un instante, la cara de susto de Ishisu se reemplazo por una sonrisa cálida, al parecer se la paso el susto, pero yo todavía sigo sintiendo mi corazón latir a 100xhora, casi me daba un infarto, a veces creo que a Ishisu le gusta asustarme.

¡Ishisu, Casi me das un infarto- le dije apenas pudiendo empezar a formular palabras.

Lo siento Shinda, lo que pasa es que como vi que despertaste cuando te llame y no me podía ver entonces te toque el hombro- Su rostro ahora no muestra expresión alguna, eso significa que ya se le paso el susto que le dio cuando le grite.

¿Tú eras la que me estaba llamando?- pregunte con curiosidad¿acaso ella es la dueña de la voz que me despertó?.

Claro que si Shinda, vengo diciéndote desde hace ½ hora que despiertes, incluso te empecé a sacudir- Esto ultimo que dijo me sorprendió¿ella me había sacudido y yo no lo había sentido?.

¿Y para que me quería despertar?- pregunté intentando cambiar el tema, aunque no me convenció mucho lo que me dijo Ishisu, pero ya no le veo el caso de seguir discutiendo por eso.

Sabes, tu una vez me preguntaste que si tu pertenecías a lo que tu llamabas _"realidad"_¿no es cierto?- note cierto brillo en sus ojos, no se exactamente a que se refería con eso, la verdad es que esto me parece muy confuso.

Si, así es¿Por qué lo preguntas?- La pregunta me pareció extraña¿a qué quería llegar Ishisu con ese comentario, Tal vez pronto lo descubra.

Dime ¿qué te parece entonces esta realidad?- Esa pregunta me confundió aun más de lo que yo estaba¿qué quería decir con todo esto¿a dónde quería llegar con estas preguntas?.

Me parece horrible- esto que dije no le sorprendió a Ishisu, supongo que ella me entiende, estaba tan oscuro que no miraba mi mano, ni siquiera a la propia Ishisu, yo solo me dejaba llevar por su voz y podía descifrar el rostro de su mirada, pero nada más.

Dime Shinda ¿Acaso crees que este lugar oscuro es todo lo que tiene esta realidad?- No entendí lo que quiso decir, me tenia mas confundida que antes, si antes estaba perdida ahora lo estoy más.

No...no lo se- simplemente conteste, la verdad no entendía lo que me intentaba decirme, mejor seria dejar las cosas como estaban e intentar salir de aquí.

Ishisu me sonrió, no entendí porque, seguramente era todo lo que quería oír de mi. Después de esta corta platica, ella se levanto (lo supe porque la oí levantarse, supongo que mi oído se agudizo un poco mas) y despertó a Ana. Pude oir un pequeño murmuro, pero no alcance a saber lo que decía, ese murmuro tenia la intención de despertar a Ana, y lo logro, Ana dio un gran bostezo y su primera reacción fue de susto al ver todo oscuro.

¿Qué...que fue lo que paso aquí?- Ana seguía asustada, pero era capaz de hablar.

Amiga mía, al parecer volvimos a esta realidad- Esta pregunta me dejo en Shock¿Acaso dijo _"volvimos"_¿qué quiso decir con eso?.

Veo que ya despertaron- una voz grave que se encontraba detrás mío hizo que saltara del susto, lo mismo hicieron Ishisu y Ana.

¿Qui...quien...quien eres tu?- Tuve tanto miedo que incluso mi voz sonaba temblorosa¿de donde vino este hombre?...mas bien no para hombre, parece una clase de sombra...¡La misma que aprisiono a Ana, esto no puede ser ¿Acaso fuimos secuestradas por aquellos extraños seres?.

El hombre...o mas bien la sombra, mira directamente hacia mis ojos, su rostro muestra una gran satisfacción a mi pregunta, al parecer eso esperaba que dijera yo, o eso me pareció al verlo. De repente empieza a sonreír extrañamente¿Por qué sonríe así?.

Me alegra haberte encontrado por fin...Shinda...- ¿Qué dijo¿Acaso me llamo Shinda?...¿Pero como supo que asi me llamaban mis amigas?...¿Cómo supo mi apodo?...¿El que inventaron mis amigas para sabes que me apodan así?- pregunto sorprendida, no se porque razón empecé a sentir un profundo miedo por el¿Qué es lo que hace que le tema?.

Estas equivocada, ese es tu verdadero nombre- una sonrisa mas extraña que la anterior empieza a formarse en su rostro, lo se por el sonido que sale de su boca, al parecer se esta riendo.

¿Mi...mi verdadero nombre?- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?...¡Esta equivocado¡Yo me llamo Nashi , no Shinda ¡Nashi!.

¿Qué acaso no lo sabes, hace 5 años desapareciste de tu realidad, así que decidí buscarte para rescatarte-

¿Rescatarme?- Este sujeto esta loco, yo no se a que se refiere con todo eso, pero yo se que el no nos rescato¡El nos secuestro!.

¿Acaso rescatarla es secuestrarla de su dimensión?- Ishisu por fin hablo, por unos minutos me había olvidado de ella y de Ana a causa de la presencia de este hombre, sombra o lo que sea.

Esa no era su dimensión, y todos a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de eso, por eso no se acercaban a ella, supongo que ustedes también lo notaron?- Ishisu se quedo callada, al parecer estaba aceptando que tenia razón ¿Acaso por esa razón no era bien comprendida ¿Por esa razón Ishisu y Ana se acercaron a mi¿Les doy lastima¡Demonios, odio que sientan lastima por mi y que solo estén conmigo solo por lastima y no quererme por lo que soy.

Entonces, el lugar en donde yo estaba ¿no era mi realidad?-

No, no lo era-

Pero ¿cómo logre llegar a otra dimensión?- Esta pregunta hizo sentirme incomoda a mi misma, sabia que esta pregunta seria respondida, y que pronto tendría una verdadera razón de ser lo que soy ahora.

_**"Shinda...bienvenida a casa de nuevo..."**_

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. Mi verdadera razon de ser part2

Disclaimer: Static Shock no me pertenece, ni tampoco Shaman King (me acabo de acordar de que este fic no tiene nada que ver con Shaman King nnU) y si fuera mío, créanme, no tendría nada que ver con lo que es actualmente este cartoon , n.nU

_Cap.2. Part2_. **_:Mi verdadera razón de ser:_**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_"Esta oscuridad me esta ahogando...¡Quiero salir de aquí!"_**

Pero ¿cómo logre llegar a otra dimensión?-

¿Qué no lo recuerdas?- me pregunto el hombre (¿o la sombra?).

No, no lo recuerdo¿me lo podrías recordar?- le pregunte desafiante, quería saber la razón por la que este hombre (o lo que sea) me decía estas tonterías, pero primero debería entrar a su juego.

Por supuesto- me respondió también desafiante, eso me sorprendió a mi. Pero de mi el no se salva, el no sabe de lo que yo soy capaz.

Ishisu y Ana seguían calladas, Ishisu en parte porque le había sorprendido (eso note yo) de la respuesta del extraño hombre (o esa cosa), y Ana, bueno, la verdad no lo se, supongo que debió ser la misma razón por la que Ishisu callo, pero no se nota tan sorprendida como ella, eso no me sorprendió, como había dicho anteriormente, a Ishisu le gusta exagerar, no solo en su forma de reír.

Pues veras- comenzó a hablar la extraña criatura (¿o hombre?)- Todo comenzó después de que descubriste que te habías convertido en una hija del Bing Bang- ¿Acaso dijo Bing Bang¡Este sujeto se esta volviendo loco!- y viniste hacia mi para poder buscar un refugio, ya que a causa de tus poderes fuiste muy buscada en tu país,pero al parecer ni yo tampoco tenia uno (n/a: uuuhhh, pobre u.u), pero con la esperanza de permanecer en algún lugar, te alejaste de mi y de los demás y te uniste a ese...- El hombre (o cosa) hizo una pausa, como si nombrar la palabra fuera repugnante- Static Shock- Finalizo resaltando estas palabras con mas odio que repugnancia, supongo que ese tal Static les hizo pasar un mal rato.

La verdad no entendí exactamente lo que me estaba diciendo esa cosa (o sombra) era demasiado fantasioso para mi¿poderes¿Hija del Bing Bang¿Refugio¿Static Shock, esto ya era demasiado para mi, no cabe duda que es la historia mas ridícula que haya oído en mi vida. No me había dado cuenta, pero empiezo a sentir mis mejillas un poco cálidas y una pequeña pero notable aceleración en mi corazón¿Acaso me sonroje¿Y eso porque¿Fue por nombrar a ese tal Static Shock¿Acaso es verdad lo que dijo ese extraño ser, debo de estarme volviendo loca¿o será que en verdad conocí a este tal Static?.

Veo que estas empezando a recordar, pero tranquila, todavía no he terminado- eso no es bueno, algo me dice que lo que dirá no será exactamente un hermoso final feliz de cuentos de hadas- al parecer empezaste a sentir algo por Static, claro que al parecer el no sentía lo mismo- bueno, al menos se que sentí algo por Static¡Pero que estoy diciendo, no puedo creer que en verdad le este creyendo a este tipo...pero, es la única explicación que encuentro, supongo que no hay de otra mas que creerle ¿no?- Al parecer un día Static se harto de ti y simplemente me abandono, al sentirte de esa manera buscaste una respuesta, y me buscaste a mi, pero, desgraciadamente no te pude ayudar y te transportaste a otra dimensión, por lo que me he dado cuenta al tele transpórtate también sufriste amnesia- ¿Amnesia¿Yo, esto ya es demasiado, definitivamente ya no hay nada que creer, esto es totalmente absurdo. No me interesa si es verdad o no lo que me dice, yo solo quiero salir de esta oscuridad.

Y de repente, como si algo o alguien escuchara mis pensamientos, la oscuridad desapareció, pude sentir los pocos rayos de luz que se asomaban tímidamente por unos pequeños agujeros. Apenas pude ver un poco, tuve que tallarme los ojos varias veces para ver bien el lugar en donde estaba.

Apenas pude notar unos cuantos sillones rasgados con la mayoría del relleno afuera, además de que estaban un tanto polvorientos, apenas se podía apreciar el poco color que tenia a causa de la suciedad, la verdad tenían un aspecto un tanto triste, como si fueran despreciados por la sociedad y abandonados en un lugar de las peores condiciones. También habían unos cuantos posters, no supe de quien se trataba, pues no conozco a los dichosos personajes que se encontraban imprimidos en papel, eso sin olvidar su descolorido, algo que me pareció muy extraño, pues casi no había luz. Mire un poco mas lejos y logre divisar una estación de trenes ¿estábamos en una estación, No cabe duda que son un tipo de vagos o cholos (así les decimos a los que además de vagos, groseros y altaneros, también se dedican a asaltar en grupos y grafitiar las paredes).

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que las personas (si es que se le puede llamar así) nos estaban observando muy extraño, eso me incomodo mucho, supongo que a mis amigas también les incomodo. La sombra (¿O el hombre?) se percato de eso pero no dijo nada.

Alguna extraña sensación me dice que dentro de muy poco...mis preguntas se responderán...

_**"¿Que es este sentimiento de miedo que tengo al pensar en el?"**_


	4. Mi Duda, mi secreto

Holap!

Espero no haber tardado mucho, supongo que pase una eternidad sin actualizar o algo así, pero ya que, ya estoy aquí nOn, por cierto, antes de empezar quiero aclarar algo, ahora la protagonista no se va ha llamar Kenya, se va a llamar Shinda (ya recibí una queda por el nombre de Kenya, por eso ya es...un nombre japonés :p). Bueno, ya que deje clara las cosas (según yo u.u) ya empiezo el fic:

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Static Shock, pero ni modo, me conformo con dedicarle un fic :D

**:La luz de África:**

_Cap.3: "Mi duda, mi secreto"_

"_**Y ahora...solo me falta saber quien soy..."**_

Ya pasan de las _3:00am_ y no he podido dormir, se que ella esta bien, sabe cuidarse sola, pero me preocupa mucho su ausencia, las cosas no son la misma sin ella, no me levanto con la misma energía de siempre, incluso me distraigo en mi trabajo como súper héroe, pero supongo que eso ya no me importa tanto como antes, no se exactamente la causa por esta repentina sensación de culpa, hice todo lo que pude para salvarla, pero no pude evitar que se fuera de nosotros, de la sociedad, de nuestro lado, de mi...

Me es imposible conciliar el sueño porque siempre pienso en ella, en cada instante, siento que algo esta mal, pero quiero que esta sensación sea la equivocada, no se que haría si ella se encuentra mal...

Algo llama mi atención, noto un ligero desesperante ruido por mi habitación, intento busca el objeto que ocasiona tal ruido, y lo encuentro, se trata de mi radio, con el que me comunico con Richi, lo sostengo extrañado de que el me llame ha estas horas, al momento de abrirlo oigo una voz, pero esta voz no le pertenece a Richi, por un momento intento pensarlo hasta que me he dado cuenta de quien se trata, ¡Es Shinda, Pero, ¿qué hace ella con el radio de Richi, si yo tengo aquí su radio. Shinda empieza a hablar con una voz demasiado fría y calculadora:

Escucha Static Shock, tenemos a tu amiguito nerdo, así que te recomiendo que vengas a menos que no lo quieras volver a ver- Me quede totalmente congelado ante tal comentario ¿qué es lo que le sucede a Shinda, ella nunca me hablaría así, algo no esta bien en todo esto, y lo peor es que tiene a Richi, posiblemente fue manipulada por alguien para ser así. Me quedo totalmente mudo en ese instante, hasta que hago todo lo posible para formular algunas palabras.

Dónde...donde lo tienes?- Esta bien, lo admito, eso sonó mucho a lo que dicen en una película, pero ¿qué querían que dijera? Esto me resultaba extraño, y de cierto modo, la voz de Shinda empezaba a intimidarme.

Estamos en la calle Collet, supongo que sabes en donde se encuentra ¿no?- pude detectar un poco de ironía en sus palabras, se demasiado bien en donde se encuentra esa calle, sino mal me equivoco, en esa calle hay un edificio abandonado. – Si te das cuenta, por esa calle se encuentra un edificio abandonado- ¡cielos, ¿Es mi imaginación o ella acaba de leer mi mente?.

Allí estaré- le dije. Colgué y me apresure a vestirme como Static Shock, me sentía bastante extraño, ¿qué fue lo que le hicieron a Shinda?. Mi mente no me dejaba concentrarme bien, tanto que incluso me confundí de ropa, menos mal que logre fijarme que llevaba puesto el uniforme antes de marcharme. Volví a cambiarme y me puse en marcha hacia Richi y Shinda.

Static llego a la calle Collet con intenciones de encontrar el edificio, fue en verdad algo muy difícil, ya que, esa calle se encontraba totalmente deshabitada y había muchos edificios parecidos con las mismas ventanas, las mismas condiciones, la misma geografía, en la misma fila, la misma fachada.

Solo había una manera de poder localizarlo, gracias a que Shinda tenia la radio de Richi, él podía localizarlos por medio de su radio usando sus poderes.

Lo tengo- Logro localizar a Richi por unos segundos, pero algo le impidió continuar, alguien mas se encontraba con Shinda y sabia que el estaba ahí.

Virgil no lo pudo creer, no sabia de quien se trataba, pero podía percibir que ya lo había sentido. Un gran silencio se apodero de Virgil, se sentía confundido, pero no duro mucho, los gritos de Richi lo obligó a reaccionar, no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, pero Virgil no se podía mover, algo o alguien lo manipulaban, pero ¿quién?.

"_No te metas en mis asuntos..."_

¿Quién... quien es?-

" _Tu ya lo sabes, y muy bien..."_

¿qué?-

"_Corres riesgo de morir, Static, no salves a Richi..."_

¿por qué?-

"_Porque el no es Richi..."_

¿Qué dices?-

"_El... no... es... Richi..."_

Por unos segundos todo parecía confuso, hasta que una cegadora luz alcanzo los ojos de Virgil y un tipo de tentáculos aprisiono a Static, ahogándolo y privando sus pulmones de oxigeno, debilitándolo lentamente, hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas para liberarse. Static se desmayo. Su cuerpo quedo inerte entre esos fuertes y verdosos tentáculos.

"_Te lo dije...corres riego de morir, Static...o mejor dicho, Virgil..."_

**CONTINUARA...**

" _**Mi nombre, al igual que yo, esta muerto..."**_


	5. Epilogo Part1

Holap!

¡Ya se, tardo décadas en actualizar, y por mas que me duela decirlo¡pienso dar por terminado este fic¡así es¡este es el penúltimo capitulo de Static Shock¿razón, falta de interés de la autora (es que cuando tengo tiempo de ver la tele, nunca atino con Static Shock). Perdona las molestias, esperemos que mas adelante pongan mas fics de Static Shock TT.TT

Disclaimer: Static shock no me pertenece, de lo contrario, serie una combinación de superhéroes con espíritus y ninjas XD.

**.:La luz de África:.**

_**Epilogo**. "No me voy" Patr.1_

- ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?- mira un chico de color dubitativo a la chica que se encuentra frente a ella.

- Muy segura, virgil. – Asiente lentamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mas su facciones cambian lentamente a una mirada triste y melancólica, alzando el rostro hacia algún punto puerto en el cielo – Esto es…lo que quiero hacer por mi… y por mis amigas…-

- Lo que paso no fue tu culpa, estabas confundida, no tenias elección- Virgil intento animar a Shinda con esas palabras, aunque solo le ayudo un poco, ella lo agradeció de corazón.

- Gracias por todo, virgil, enserio. No se como pagártelo – ambas miradas se cruzan accidentalmente y virgil solo atina a sonreírle tontamente posando una mano en su nuca.

- Bah, no es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por una amiga -

"_Una amiga, solo eso…que tonta fui al pensar otra cosa"_ se regaño para sus adentros, mientras que por fuera mostraba una sonrisa de falso alivio.

- Oh, es cierto¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? – se regaña Virgil en voz alta – Ana me dijo antes de irse que no olvides visitarla, que tal vez puedan visitar Japón o Egipto – De solo oír esos dos lugares le entro una extraña sensación en el pecho. A ella le gusta mucho esos lugares. Virgil noto la repentina conversión de niña feliz a niña extrañamente triste de Shinda, entonces comprendió que metió la pata.

- Oye, Shinda, lo siento, no quise…hacértela recordar yo….-

- No te preocupes…- interrumpe Shinda – De vez en cuando… es bueno recordar el bien que te hizo las personas en el pasado… a pesar de lo que son ahora…-

**FlasBack**

_Lo tengo- Logro localizar a Richi por unos segundos, pero algo le impidió continuar, alguien mas se encontraba con Shinda y sabia que el estaba ahí._

_Virgil no lo pudo creer, no sabia de quien se trataba, pero podía percibir que ya lo había sentido. Una chica de cabellera castaña con hermosos ojos violetas y facciones finas se encontraba enfrente de virgil en ese momento, su presencia despedía una extraña tranquilidad combinada con el misterio de las dudas de virgil, "¿Shinda….eres tu?", pensó Static, y como si la chica hubiera leído sus pensamientos le contesta de manera clara y directa:_

_- Cuánto tiempo Static Shock…o mejor dicho, Virgil- la voz de la chica tenia la perfecta aclaración posible, y sus palabras despedían ironía y una gran seguridad._

_- Shinda¿Por qué estas haciendo esto, tu sabes que Richi no tiene nada que ver con esto –_

_- ¿Richi-san, no, claro que no tiene nada que ver con esto –_

_- ¿Richi-san¿desde cuando usas esos términos? – le pregunta interrogante, Shinda nunca había hablado así, y no parecía tratarse de la misma persona que conoció antes aunque el parecido es sorprendente._

_- ¿A caso no te has dado cuenta? – _

_- ¿Cuenta de que¿no me digas que esto es una trampa, pues si es así estoy preparado – Shinda lo mira un tanto perpleja, y por unos segundos guarda silencio, el cual es roto por las estruendosa carcajada de esta. Static alza la entre ceja con extrañeza, "¿de que se ríe¿dije algo gracioso?", pensó. En eso las carcajadas de Shinda paran de golpe y toma una postura mas tranquila._

_- Tranquilo, esto no es una trampa – dice por fin Shinda, con un no-se-que de malicia – aunque, la chica que tienes frente a ti no se trata de Shinda – finaliza. Static abre los ojos lo mas que puede sin lograr oculta su notable impresión y sus palabras no logran salir de su boca, la cual permanece entre abierta sin producir sonido alguno._

_- No pensé que te lo tomarías así, - "Shinda" posa una mano sobre algo que cuelga ligeramente por su cadera, parece una katana (1) mientras cierra sus ojos cerrados con serenidad- bueno, da igual, después de todo – abre los ojos rápidamente y desenvaina la katana de su funda con un movimiento rápido y limpio – tu morirás….- sentencio "Shinda", la cual muestra una gran cambio al notarse que sus ojos han tomado un color ambarino y de su cabello se desprenden pequeños mechones plateados._

"_Se esta transformando", piensa Virgil. Este retrace a la distancia que crea conveniente mientras que no quita su rostro lleno de sorpresa y lago de miedo, esa chica no es Shinda, y al perecer, piensa matarlo en serio._

_- ¿Quién eres tu y donde esta Shinda y Richi! – "Shinda" sonríe sádicamente y se acerca a paso lento con una mirada aterradora._

_- Que bueno que lo preguntas, a decir verdad ya estaba harta de tomar esta forma, la verdad me siento mas cómoda con mi verdadera apariencia –_

_- ¿tu verdadera apariencia? – _

_- Así es, como te has dado cuenta, yo no soy Shinda, soy alguien mejor y mas poderosa que ella – Virgil siente un tremendo escalofrió por la espalda al descifrar lo que sus felinos ojos le quieren decir – Llego la hora de que te juntes con tus ancestros, Static Shock – _

_- ¿Quién eres tu? – apenas logran salir las palabras de su boca. Virgil es incapaz de detener esta angustia y miedo por lo que le pueda ocurrir en manos de ese extraño ser, "esto nunca me había pasado¿con que estoy tratando ahora?"._

_- Yo soy Ishisu, la demonio Ishisu, me llaman así por mi poder de curación y por mis temibles poderes que alcanzan a los dioses – dice la demonio con un deje de orgullo. _

_Ishisu se acerca cada vez mas a Static Shock con la katana en mano, amenizándolo de una muerte segura, pero un fuerte eco saca a virgil de sus pensamientos._

_**¡VVVVIIIIGGGIIIILLLL!**_

_Un gran silencio se apodero de Virgil, se sentía confundido, pero no duro mucho, los gritos de Richi lo obligó a reaccionar, no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, pero Virgil no se podía mover, algo o alguien lo manipulaban, pero ¿quién?._

_-Eres tu¿no es verdad, uno de tus poderes es manipular el cuerpo de tus oponentes¿o me equivoco?- pregunto Static, convencido de que su teoría acertaría sin duda alguna, pero con lo que no contaba era con la cínica sonrisa de Ishisu._

_- No, mis poderes son la curación, pero también puedo crear mis propios venenos y drogas con mis conocimientos de medicina – _

_-Ya entiendo, así que dejas que alguien más haga el trabajo por ti –_

_- Eso es mentira. Si dejara que los débiles hicieran las cosas por mi, ni siquiera me hubiera manifestado ante ti –_

"_A menos… que tengas un plan debajo de este", pensó virgil, lo cual (para su desgracia) fue acertada._

_- Claro que desde el principio tuve la intención de matarte, y no pienso retroceder ahora que estoy tan cerca de aniquilarte – Ishisu toma la posición de ataque y se lanza sorpresivamente hacia virgil, tomando una pose para mover la katana según la técnica que vaya a ejecutar._

_A Static Shock no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, incluso veía todo en cámara lenta, parecía que este seria su fin. La katana se aproximaba cada vez mas a Virgil y la distancia fue siendo mas corta a cada fracción de segundo que pasaba. Static Shock cerro los ojos fuertemente, esperando que su cuerpo tuviera contacto con aquel metal japonés de filo asesino. Pero eso nunca paso, alguien mas se interpuso entre Static Shock e Ishisu._

_Ishisu paro de repente, haciendo que su katana rozara con la piel de aquella persona, Ishisu se incorpora y guarda su katana con una mirada fulmínate ante aquella persona que se encontraba frete a ella._

_- Ana….- murmuro por lo bajo Ishisu, despidiendo en la nombrada una notable molestia por ser interrumpida así._

"**_No te metas en mis asuntos..."_**

_- Ishisu, esto tiene que parar, lo que haces no esta bien, lo que le haces a Shinda no esta bien-_

_- Me da igual lo que este bien o no, yo matare a este maldito imán humano. Pagara por todo lo que ha hecho – Ishisu mira desafiante a virgil con una notable muestra de odio hacia el._

_- El no nos ha hecho nada malo¿Por qué piensas eso? – pregunto Ana, tratando de convencer a su amiga de que aquel chico no cargaba culpa alguna de lo que les ha sucedido._

_- ¡Claro que lo ha hecho¡El mato a Suna! – Grita histérica Ishisu. Ana abre los ojos sorprendida y niega con la cabeza frenéticamente, eso no puede ser verdad, apenas y conocía a ese chico, el no pudo haberlo matado si ni siquiera lo conocían._

_**- **¿Quién... quien es? – pregunto una temeroso virgil, aun sin comprender las palabras de la demonio Ishisu¿Quién era suna¿y porque decía que el fue el que lo mato?._

" **_Tu ya lo sabes, y muy bien..."_**

_- ¿Qué? -_

_- Tu mataste a una persona que yo estimo mucho, ahora tu pagaras el precio Static Shock – dice con un profundo odio y resentimiento, mirándolo acusadoramente, como si el fuera el causante de sus desgracias y cargara con toda la culpa._

_Ishisu truena los dedos, ocasionando un sonido sordo y después de unos segundos una enorme bestia verde asquerosa de enormes tentáculos verdosos cubiertos de un liquido extraño cada unos, solo tenia un solo ojo, el cual era de un tono rojizo oscuro. En uno de sus tentáculos tenia a un chico muy conocido por Virgil (y por cualquiera otro que mire la serie)._

_- ¡RICHI! – grita un angustiado Static, volviéndose presa de la desesperación._

_- ¿Qué esperas Static, salva a tu amigo, antes de que sea devorado por mi bestia – dice una malvada Ishisu, mostrando una sonrisa victoriosa y prepotente._

_- ¡Eso haré! – se mira decidido, activa su vehículo volador (esa cosa en la que vuela) y vuela hacia Richi, mientras que interiormente ideaba una plan para salvarlo._

"**_Corres riesgo de morir, Static, no salves a Richi..."_**

_- ¿por qué? – pregunto Static sin comprender aquella voz que venia de su interior._

"**_Porque el no es Richi..."_**

_- ¿Qué dices? – la situación empezaba a complicarse para el pobre Static Shock, primero esa extraña aparición llamada Ishisu, la cual lo acusa de matar a un tal suna, luego la aparición de Shinda, el secuestro de Richi y ahora una voz interior le dice que no lo salve cuando se encuentra en grave peligro._

"**_El... no... es... Richi..."_**

_Por unos segundos todo parecía confuso, hasta que una cegadora luz alcanzo los ojos de Virgil y un tipo de tentáculos aprisiono a Static, ahogándolo y privando sus pulmones de oxigeno, debilitándolo lentamente, hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas para liberarse. Static se desmayo. Su cuerpo quedo inerte entre esos fuertes y verdosos tentáculos._

"**_Te lo dije...corres riego de morir, Static...o mejor dicho, Virgil..."_**

_- "¿Y no piensas hacer algo al respecto?"- le respondió internamente a esa voz que (raramente) tenia una tonada muy melodiosa y serena._

"_**Si, pero esperaba a que dijeras eso…."**_

_Una sensación de calor y frío envolvió al confundido chico, la sensación era tan tibia y única que hasta le daban escalofríos, como si se tratara de una caricia._

_**Continuara…..**_

_(1) Katana: Espada japonesa, ya sea de samurai o de ninja. (o algun otro guerrero que desconosco XD)_


	6. Epilogo Part2

Disclaimer: Static Shock no me pertenece, todos le pertenece a su autor.

Nota: Lo que este en **negrita** (fuera del Flash Back), es una aclaración por parte de Virgil.

**.:La luz de África:.**

_**Epilogo**. "No me voy" Part.2_

* * *

Un nudo en la garganta  
rompiéndome la voz  
no encuentro las palabras  
para decirte adiós

"**_Corres riesgo de morir, Static, no salves a Richi..."_**

_- ¿por qué? – pregunto Static sin comprender aquella voz que venia de su interior._

"**_Porque el no es Richi..."_**

_- ¿Qué dices? – la situación empezaba a complicarse para el pobre Static Shock, primero esa extraña aparición llamada Ishisu, la cual lo acusa de matar a un tal suna, luego la aparición de Shinda, el secuestro de Richi y ahora una voz interior le dice que no lo salve cuando se encuentra en grave peligro._

"**_El... no... es... Richi..."_**

_Por unos segundos todo parecía confuso, hasta que una cegadora luz alcanzo los ojos de Virgil y un tipo de tentáculos aprisiono a Static, ahogándolo y privando sus pulmones de oxigeno, debilitándolo lentamente, hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas para liberarse. Static se desmayo. Su cuerpo quedo inerte entre esos fuertes y verdosos tentáculos._

"**_Te lo dije...corres riego de morir, Static...o mejor dicho, Virgil..."_**

_- "¿Y no piensas hacer algo al respecto?"- le respondió internamente a esa voz que (raramente) tenia una tonada muy melodiosa y serena._

"**_Si, pero esperaba a que dijeras eso…."_**

Te busco entre las luces  
tratare de no llorar  
te regalo cada sueño  
que logramos conquistar  
( no me voy)

_Una sensación de calor y frío envolvió al confundido chico, la sensación era tan tibia y única que hasta le daban escalofríos, como si se tratara de una caricia. En el momento en el que cerro los ojos, el tiempo le pasaba alrededor, y como si se hubiera tratado de un simple parpado, Virgil vuelve a abrir los ojos. Todo se miraba borroso, muy borroso, pero en parte le aterraba que su cuerpo no tocara el suelo, como si estuviera levitando. Entonces lo recordó. ¡Richi¡el esta en peligro, tiene que hacer algo. Pero….._

_Static giro su cabeza hacia arriba, desde hace tiempo le esta empezando a molestar el sonido de un aleteo, tal vez era eso lo que no le hacia pensar bien….esperen¿aleteo?._

_Abrió grandes los ojos al ver que, en efecto, era un aleteo, de dos enormes y majestuosas alas blancas como las de los cisnes. "como las de los ángeles" pensó._

_- Que bueno que ya estés bien, Virgil – una melodiosa voz que parecía pertenecer de la persona que lo sujetaba para que no se cayera, ya que había sostenido a Virgil desde que quedo inconsciente, le preocupo mucho su estado en el que se presentaba, parecía como si le hubieran pues algo en su comida._

_- Shi..shinda – dijo asombrado. Su apariencia había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que la vio, ahora su tez esta un poco mas clara que antes, parecía como su hubiera estado encerrada mucho tiempo, su cabellera había crecido mas desde la ultima vez. Pero sus ojos almendrados seguían siendo los mismos, y sus sonrisas seguían siendo las mismas con las que siempre conoció. - ¿Qué paso, sentía que algo me presionaba fuertemente, privándome de aire y luego me desmaye – dice, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras._

_- Bueno, yo no te puedo decir nada, cuando llegue te hallé inconsciente en el suelo¿Qué paso? – pregunta la chica con un deje de inocencia, lo que hace saber que shinda no tuvo nada que ver con el secuestro de Richi. Como en un destello aparece el recuerdo de Richi pidiéndole ayuda, se sentía tan impotente al ver que no podía hacer nada para salvarlo, tenia que regresar por el, tenia que hacerlo. - ¿Qué sucede Virgil? – Static nota la mirada de preocupación de Shinda, sabe que no es su culpa, ella es ajena a esta situación, pero…_

_- Shinda, necesito que me lleves al lugar en donde me encontraste – le dijo en apenas susurro. Eso no era una orden, era una suplica, Shinda lo pudo saber por la manera en como las decía._

_- ¿Por qué¿hay algo que debas hacer? – le pregunta, sabiendo que su pregunta era demasiado obvia, no podía evitar preguntárselo, su curiosidad era demasiado inmensa._

_- Si – dijo secamente. Entonces Shinda lo comprendió en momento, lo afirma con un asentimiento y mueve sus extensas alas para que las corrientes de aire la conduzcan a un nuevo destino._

_El viaje no fue muy largo, ni tampoco muy corto, pero eso quería decir (según yo) que llevaba poco tiempo de haberme encontrado inconsciente, posiblemente seria mas tiempo si no me hubiera despertado. Se pone en una posición vertical para poder plantar los pies en la tierra (de manera literal, claro) y tener una mayor fuerza de apoyo (cuando volaba esta de forma horizontal, yo ni una ni la otra)._

_Era un callejón, donde llegamos. Me solté de los brazos de Shinda y decidí inspeccionarlo todo a primera vista, obviamente no detecte nada de lo que pudiera recordar que hubiera pasado con exactitud (las ideas me son vagas). Esta vez eché una segunda mirada alrededor, esta vez analizando las cosas con más detenimiento. Algo llamo mi atención._

Crecimos de la mano  
contando sin jugar  
hicimos una historia  
sin pensar en su final

_Era algo que esta en el suelo, pequeño pero esparcido. Me acerque mas, esta vez note el color verdoso fosforescente que lo irradiaba. Me allegue un poco mas, era líquido y tenía una notable viscosidad. Con mi dedo atrape un poco de este material viscoso, lo analice con mas detenimiento, parecía babaza. No, no parecía, ERA baba, peor aun ES baba, sigue fresca. Sea lo que sea, no lleva mucho tiempo que se fue. Mire un poco mas enfrente y note que había mas rastro de ellas. Dejo vestigio suficiente como para poder perseguirlo._

_Me levante, mire a Shinda y le dije mi teoría, ella asintió aquieta ante la situación, aunque no supiera nada, podía entender a la perfección lo que le intentaba decir, o al menos eso yo pensaba._

_Nos incorporamos y seguimos la pista que nos dejo nuestro amiguito verde fosforescente uni-ojo. En mi guante todavía estaba la impresión del monstruo, mas tarde lo lavare, pero ahora deberé cargar con esto hasta el final del día, o hasta que termine esta pesadilla._

_

* * *

_

_Llegamos a donde parecía una calle abandonada y cuando digo "parecía" es porque alrededor a una que otra persona desempleada, vagabundos y ese tipo de cosas, no me gusta como me miran, no me gusta como miran a Shinda, parece que la desnudan con los ojos, no me gusta como nos miran, tal vez Shinda ya no muestra señales "anormales" en su cuerpo, pero al parecer mi "disfraz" atrae mucho la mirada de los curiosos._

A veces tuve miedo  
pero aprendí a volar  
hoy préstame tus alas  
que no quiero aterrizar

_Se nos acercan varios tipos con malas intenciones en los ojos, me pongo frente a Shinda para protegerla, si le quieren hacer algo a ella, sobre mi cadáver._

_- ¡Alto! – se oyen un eco sordo retumbando en los oídos huecos de todos. Entre un tumulto de gente, las persona se hacen a un lado, como si alguien importante pasara, yo no quería imaginarme lo peor pero, lo era._

_- ah, veo que ya llegaron, muy bien – en eso saca su katana y se pone en una forma (creo yo) de combate defensivo, mostrando en su mirada un brillo muy extraño. Nos esta retando. Yo empiezo a dudar un poco, ya he sido victima de sus monstruoso ataque y tengo que salvar a Richi, si, pero esta pelea no es mía, conozco la razón de Ishisu, ella no quiere pelear conmigo ella quiere pelear con Shinda, quiere decirle algo importante, sabia que si me involucraba la llevaría yo hacia ella, nunca tuve la intención de traicionarla, pero esto es algo que deben solucionar ellas dos, sin mi ni Richi, sin nadie mas. Eso si, si empieza a ponerse dificultoso para Shinda, no dudare en ayudarla, pero conociéndola, seguro que me hace aun lado, es muy terca a veces._

_- ¿Por qué estas asiendo esto Ishisu, sabes de Virgil no tiene nada que ver, y has intentado engañar a Ana para que se ponga en contra mía¿Por qué? – Es cierto, lo había olvidado, Shinda no gusta de peleas, solo cuando es necesario lo hace, pero creo que la diplomacia no servirá de nada en esta ocasión._

_- ¿Por qué? – repite Ishisu, cabizbaja, como queriendo ocultando algo en su rostro, su expresión tal vez. – Tú no lo entiendes, no entiendes nada, por culpa suya, por culpa de personas como ustedes, nacen personas como yo – Levanta la cabeza de manera violenta mostrando una cara realmente aterradora, quiero decir, sus ojos se han hecho mas pequeños, su cara mas pálida, su expresión la de una psicópata. – Yo te admire mucho, por lo que hacías, afrontabas las cosas sin temor, eras mi héroe, tenías una gran astucia y un corazón blando – Se acerca hacia nosotros lentamente, aun sin cambiar su expresión, yo me pongo en pose de defensa, pareciera que en cualquier momento fuera de nuevo a atacarme con su espada._

_- No soportaba ver que derrumbaras en un mundo al que no pertenecías, te mirabas tan frágil en ese lugar. Yo quise hacerte feliz, por eso mate a todos esos bastardos que te lastimaban sin piedad – Nos sorprendimos ante la confesión de Ishisu, no todos los días alguien confiesa las cosas malas que hace, aunque creo que para ella no lo es. – Así es, los mate, a todos y a cada uno de ellos, sin piedad, como lo hacia contigo, cuando te mataron sin piedad.- Ahora el sorprendido era yo¿había matado a Shinda? Si es así, entonces¿Quién es la que esta a mi lado¿Se habrá muerto y se convirtió en un ángel? (esa podría ser la razón por las alas que tiene)._

_- Ana y yo no supimos que hacer, estábamos desesperadas, por eso tuve que sacrificar vidas para poder tener la tuya – Voltee mi cabeza hacia Shinda. La mire. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, haciéndome saber que no podía quitarse la impresión de lo que le estaba contando¿acaso ella no lo sabia? – Por eso tuve que sacrificar, la vida de un ser querido – la mirada de Ishisu deja de ser terrorífica a cambiar sus ojos a unos tristes, mirando hacia un punto muerto del suelo, queriendo ocultar la pena de sus pupilas._

_- Ishisu… yo… yo no lo sabia – le dijo de manera entrecortada, sintiéndose culpable por ser la causa de una perdida importante para ella. Para Ishisu._

Mil gracias por tus brazos  
abiertos para mí de par en par  
siempre igual.

_- Ya es tarde – de nuevo su actitud cambio, ahora se volvió mas sombría, mas alejada, llena de furia, ira, muchas cosas. Cambio su posición de nuevo, ya que desde que comenzó su relato se había mostrado indefensa, colgando la katana suavemente a un costado de su cadera, sostenida por su mano. – Es arde para disculparse, nunca lo debiste intentar, ese sacrificio lo hice por ti, ahora volveré a hacer otro, por mi suna – murmuró su nombre con tristeza. – ¡Este será tu fin! – Ishisu se aproximo a nosotros a gran velocidad, amenizando en derramar sangre con ese metal japonés, yo no sabia que hacer, tenia que pensar en algo, fácilmente podría controlar su katana, pero desde que llegue algo anulo mis poderes, debe de hacer sido Ishisu, posiblemente hizo algo mientras yo me había vuelto inconsciente._

_- ¡VIRGIIIIILLL! – Oí un fuerte grito en mis espaldas, era Shinda, miro asustada lo que estaba pasando, observaba aterrada como ese filo atravesaba mi cuerpo lentamente, pude sentirlo, fue el dolor punzante, si pudiera me retorcería de dolor, pero no podía, fue tan rápido que apenas pude saber lo que ocurría._

_De mi boca salio un liquido metálico, cayo sin problemas al suelo, vi su color, rojo. Era sangre._

_Me espante al ver lo profundo que había penetrado la katana en mi cuerpo, el cual se encontraba húmedo, de color rojizo, todo venia de mis entrañas. No pude decir nada, me quede mudo. Sentí que me moría a cada segundo que pasa, más eterno que el otro, parecía el tiempo detenerse, lo hubiera jurado, pero solo se volvió más lento._

_Shinda se quedo ahí mirando con horror la gran herida que tenía en mi cuerpo, pude ver como lloraba, sus lágrimas caían de pena._

_Ya no supe nada mas, porque cerré los ojos, ya no sentí dolor, pero supuse que después mi cuerpo de cayo al no tener una fuerza de voluntad propia, morí._

No me voy  
si me amarras a tu corazón  
por siempre  
No me voy  
y no voy a decir adiós  
mientras no me olvides  
No me voy

**Fin Flash back**

* * *

****

**Después des eso no recuerdo nada. Desperté en mi cuarto, pensé que podría haberse tratado de una pesadilla, mas por las dudas llame a la casa de Richi, al perecer estaba a salvo, suspire al saber que se encontraba bien. Richi pensó que me estaba empezando a volver loco, tal vez tenga razón, me han pasado tantas cosas que me hacen perder el sentido racional de la cordura.**

**Volví a dormir, más bien, intente dormir, porque no pude unir mis parpados una vez más. Mi padre y mi hermana se mostraron un poco preocupados cuando baje para ir a la escuela, posiblemente por mis ojeras, les dije que era un mal sueño, convenciéndoles a ellos (y a mi mismo) de que no había pasado nada anormal en mi vida cotidiana, solo, un sueño (más bien, pesadilla).**

**Cuando llegue a la escuela me encontré con Richi, el también me confeso que me miraba muy mal. Mas tarde me encontré con Shinda y otra niña que no conocía pero sentí como si ya la hubiera visto (estaba en mi sueño, creo que se llamaba Ana), para mi sorpresa, si era ella, se sorprendió el hecho de que yo supiera su nombre, Shinda ni se inmuto, eso me hizo dudar si en verdad todo lo que pase fue un mal sueño.**

**Shinda ya me explico todo, al parecer Ishisu se no logro su objetivo y no, no era matar a Shinda, de hecho, yo era el sacrificio, lo se, yo me sorprendí mucho cuando me lo dijo, ahora se que todos los que entran en los planes de Ishisu cuentan con un papel importante, a pesar de que no lo pareciera. Al parecer, lo que salio mal fue que el alma de Suna (Shinda me aclaro que era un primo que Ishisu estimaba mucho) se negó a aceptar volver. Esto (según las palabras de Shinda, no mías) destrozo a Ishisu, la hizo sentir miserable e impotente.**

**Y al darse cuenta que todo lo que había hecho fue en vano, se uso como sacrificio para revivirme a mi (vaya ironía¿no?) pues ella ya no quería seguir viviendo, y, según Shinda, se sintió culpable al haberme usado como sacrificio sin mi consentimiento (aunque yo no la sentí muy culpable).**

**Por desgracia nunca me dijo como regrese a mi habitación, supongo que nunca lo sabré, porque cuando se lo pregunte a Shinda, ella no supo que responderme.**

No caben los recuerdos  
en toda la ciudad  
mil gracias por tu risa  
que alumbro la oscuridad

* * *

- En fin – dice Shinda, sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo la volteo a ver, en verdad se mira muy decidida en marcharse, yo no quiero que se vaya – Creo que te estoy entreteniendo demasiado. Ya enserio debo irme. -

- ……………. -

- …………………………… -

- ¿Estas segura? – Shinda me sonríe al ver que, en verdad no quiero que se vaya, supongo que tanto tiempo sin verla me ha hecho un poco inseguro de mi mismo.

- Si Virgil, hablo enserio – bajo un poco mi cabeza, en verdad no quiero que se vaya, ella lo nota, me mira de manera tierna – prometo visitarte, no me estoy despidiendo de ti, Virgil –

Y si volviera el tiempo  
te diría desde hoy  
que no cambiaria este viento  
a ninguna dirección

- ¿A no? – pregunta estupida, obviamente ella no se ira para siempre, pero me hace feliz que ella misma me lo diga, en cierta forma me alivia el corazón.

- No, es mas, como voy a ir a "muchos lugares", prometo darte un recuerdito y pensar en ti - ¿alguien mas se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que yo no quiero que se vaya y el hecho de que ella prometa pensar en mi nos hiciera parecer que somos novios o es mi imaginación? …….tal vez si sea mi imaginación.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, creo que es en este momento en el que alguien dice algo así como "me gustas" o "no quiero que te vayas de mi lado", gracias a dios yo no soy así, ni ella tampoco lo es, pero aun así el silencio me incomoda.

Mil gracias por tus brazos  
abiertos para mí de par en par  
siempre igual.

- Bueno – comencé – será mejor que te apresures, no quiero hacerte perder mas el tiempo – creo que fue lo menos indicado para una conversación.

Shinda se quedo callada, y yo no supe que mas decir, supongo que no hacia decir nada especial.

Justo cuando creí que ya se iba, se lanza hacia mí y rodea sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo, yo me quedo sorprendido por su actitud, ella nunca daba muestras de afecto, ahora hizo una excepción a eso. Yo correspondí su abrazo, si no la veré en mucho tiempo, prefiero tener algo de ella antes de su próxima visita.

Recarga su cabeza en mi pecho, ante todo esto ni lado racional no sabe como actuar, lo que ahora estoy haciendo es por instinto, o eso creo. Se separa de mí, miro su rostro y noto como pequeñas gotas se deslizan por su mejilla, yo se las seco con suavidad y ella me vuelve a sonreír, supongo que en su idioma quiere decir "hasta luego" o algo así.

Me da la espalda y camina a un destino invisible ante mis ojos, me quedo por un tiempo ahí, viéndola, como a cada paso se va haciendo mas pequeña y mas lejana a mi, no se hasta cuanto tiempo me quede ahí, solo me fui cuando su silueta desapareció en el horizonte, despistándome el gran sol del atardecer.

No me voy  
si me amarras a tu corazón  
por siempre  
No me voy  
y no voy a decir adiós  
mientras no me olvides  
No me voy


End file.
